


after, definitely after.

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, bareback, based on THAT selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Before or After?





	after, definitely after.

**Author's Note:**

> It needed to be done.

"Fucking hell Isak" Even moans, his eyes wide and his breath harsh as Isak bucks his hips up hard, he's going slow, his hands gripping Even's shoulders dragging his nails down his chest bringing him the sweet sting of pain mixed with the strong pleasure and together it's fucking amazing, overwhelming and makes him feel so close to coming already but so good. It's like electricity between them, he can't take his eyes off Isak, can't stop watching and touching and taking in his face and his sounds and his smell, he wants to bury himself in and bathe in Isak for days, he can't get enough. 

"Please- please Even, baby" Isak whines are the best type of music, so soft and beautiful, his voice high and his mouth wet, from Even's own mouth and his own tongue licking at his lips. He doesn't seem to know what he's begging for, he rides Even faster, like he's made for it and Even swears he is, he's made for Even's cock, made for him and only him, he's his, he's fucking his. 

It's hard not to let the possessive part of him take over when he has Isak like this. He loves it, he loves him.

Even loves Isak, more than he can fathom. 

"I've got you baby, got you baby boy" he needs to reassure him, and it works, Isak bounces harder his whole body twitching, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat, his flushed face and work of art, his pretty blush so beautiful Even will have to take a picture of him, make it his wallpaper and lockscreen, print it out, fucking frame it, because Isak is prettier than any piece of art Even has seen. He's endless, his beauty is endless. 

"Cum in me?" He whines as Even fucks up into him, his feet planted on the bed and his nails scratching down Isak's back and ass, groping the flesh and spanking it when he gets a little carried away but Isak loves it, he sobs and falls forward his head burying into Even's neck letting him take over and fuck into his tight body. 

He's so warm and soft inside, his walls squeezing Even's cock in the sweetest way, he's so sexy, so fucking hot, so precious. He finds a perfect rhythm of grinding and bouncing and Isak is squealing and sobbing on his cock, he's shaking in Even's arms, he's biting and moaning Even's name like a holy mantra and then he's coming hard, his cum hitting off his chin and his stomach, Even fucks him through it, whispering in his ear how pretty he is, how good he is for him. 

"That's it baby, come on, good boy, you're doing so good for me" he moans out lowly as Isak stops coming his cock softening but he keeps his hand on it rubbing the head with his thumb in the way he knows Isak likes, he likes over stimulation, he loves the feeling of it being too much but not enough all at once.

"Fuck me, come on Even, cum in me please, I want to feel it" dirty words fall from his sweet lips and Even can't breathe, his chest is heaving as he fucks up into isak's body, his boy bouncing a little so they find the perfect rhythm, Isak is sobbing from the over stimulation, his legs shaking and his mouth wet and open moaning Even's name like it's a prayer and Even's dick is the chapel and he can't get enough, can't stop.

His hands move across his slick skin squeezing the love bites on his hips and scratching his lower back, until his mind goes blank and he barley has time to pull Isak's face down to kiss him deeply letting Isak taste his moans before he's coming. Isak kisses back just barely, Even's thumb still rubbing his leaking head and he's coming with him, dry heaving and his ass rutting back against Even's dick, so desperate so beautiful. 

His orgasm stops slowly, his mind going from fuzzy to slight aware, his hands all over his boy, needs to hold him, to check his body over, to touch and touch because that's what they both need, soft touches and fingers tracing skin and wet kisses in between chuckles.

Isak is a dead weight, his body flopping on top of Even's, he isn't heavy at all so Even just tries to catch his breath, his cock softening inside Isak and he'll have to pull out soon or Isak will get overly sensitive and it'll hurt but he likes it, so he just lays there, their chests pressed against each others and their hearts beating hard, Isak is still panting into his neck, his whole body slick with sweat, he'll definitely have to run them a nice hot bath, make Isak soak in the water to soothe his thighs and his muscles, then he'll carry him to their sofa and order food in for them, he'll take care of him. 

"I'm turning us around baby 'kay?" He whispers lowly and Isak let's out a small "hmm" his arms tightening around Even's neck as he flips them around so Isak is on his back, his face is flushed and he looks at Even with a smile, his smile lines and dimples popping, he looks so happy, so stunning, a fucking angel. 

"I can't feel my legs" he giggles softly as Even ever so slowly begins to pull out, he leans down to kiss down isak's sensitive neck, licking the lovebites he left earlier, such a perfect distraction. 

"That means I did a good job" Even wiggles his brows, his palm against Isak's lower tummy as his cock falls from Isak's fucked out hole. He's open and so pink, almost red, and fuck, Even's cum is slowly leaking out, making a trail down his thighs and ass, he can't help it when he fucks two long fingers in smiling as Isak let's out a small hurt noise that doesn't mean he's hurt at all, it means he loves it. 

His fingers are covered in cum, so much so, he pulls them out and leans up his hand holding Isak's jaw gripping his cheek and pulling it softly, which means he wants him to open his pretty mouth for him. 

"Lick it up baby" 

Isak moans for it, whines for it and he sucks it off Even's fingers with enthusiasm that makes him want to fuck his cock in between Isak's thighs until he makes a mess on his freckle covered belly, but they have all day for that. 

"Good?" He asks quietly stroking his wet fingers against Isak's lips. He nods licking at Even's fingers lightly again, he's a tease, but Even loves it, a blush settles on the blondes cheeks and he practically throws himself at Even's body cuddling him close. 

 

* 

"I don't wanna move today" Isak groans into the crook of Even's arm, his warm breath so inviting as it hits his skin. Even hums wrapping his arm around him tighter and clasping their fingers together, he brings his hand up to his mouth kissing over Isak's knuckles. 

"We don't have to, we'll just stay in here, turn off our phones, cuddle, kiss" Even sighs smiling as Isak hums appreciably, his soft lips skimming Even's shoulder. 

"That sounds chill" 

"Super chill, I'll even make you breakfast in bed" Isak smiles looking up at Even with his still flushed face and sparking eyes. 

"I want bacon" 

"Then we'll make bacon, but we really should go grocery shopping soon, we don't even have bread" Even chortles his fingers pulling through isak's sweaty curls and twirling them around his fingers. 

Isak groans, he acts like he hates it but Even knows how much Isak thrives for the domestic side of living together, he loves shopping and cooking and just coming home to each other every day. 

"We should just lie here right now, you're incredibly comfortable" Isak murmurs softly. 

It's peaceful, so nice, and isak is slowly falling asleep against him, so he takes the opportunity to grab his phone off the side table and open the camera. 

"Baby, open your eyes" his words are quiet but Isak complies. 

"Nei Even! I look terrible" he whines closing his eyes again and pulling their entwined hands to his face. 

"You look beautiful, like you've just got fucked really good" Even mumbles biting down on his lip as Isak pulls his face away from their hands, but a bright wide smile overtaking his features along with a pink blush. 

"Excuse me Even" he giggles lowly and it's so contagious Even can't help but laugh loudly, snapping a few pictures as he does so. 

"Do not post them anywhere Even" Isak warns starting to settle back down into the warm crook of Even's arm until he sees him open the instagram app. 

"Even! Don't you dare!" 

It's a wrestle between them as Isak throws his body over Even's trying to grab his phone but Even is too fast, ths caption making him smirk as he posts it, then hands Isak his phone back, he huffs unlocking it with a gasp. 

"Even!" He groans lowly letting his head fall down to hide in his neck, his cheeks heating up once more. Even just laughs, his boy was so shy, so cute. 

"Everyone knows we just had sex, this is embarrassing" Isak groans lowly but settles down on Even's chest non the less. 

Even snorts his hands running down Isak's back squeezing his ass making the boy squeal. 

"Exactly"


End file.
